Synch Test
by pierre-kun
Summary: Shinji and a walk in the park. S/A. Shortfic is short. WAFF? You decide. R/R plox.


_Hi, I'm Pierre... and this is my first EVA fanfic. It's soooo short, I know, but I'm still making myself familiar with how ffn works. Maybe sometime in the future I'll be writing longer stories._

_Evangelion belongs to Gainax. I own a laptop, that is all._

_anyway, here goes..._

**Synch Test**

You were on your tippy toes on a ledge, balancing yourself with your arms spread wide to each side. I was right beside you, treading on much safer ground. I suppose I found it cute that way you're showing the child in you, but my hands have been trembling since earlier; the ledge you were walking on was rather too narrow for both your fee, and that the sewers several feet below isn't exactly as deep as once could assume; if you would fall, stumble on wrong footing, you'll get your head crushed and die instantly. I shuddered at the thought of that… I looked at you again; you seemed so happy, so cute… And you weren't helping at all! You were apparently discussing something about a new song you heard, asking me if I had heard it too. Your voice was on a roll, humming the melody and at the same time, trying to put on some lyrics, only pausing for thoughtful breaks, biting your lower lip and wrinkling your forehead… or simply looking cute. I chuckled saying you could have written your own song- all of a sudden, you jumped from the ledge and turned on your heels. You glowered at me. "You're being a baka!" You cried, punching my arm. And it hurt like hell; I looked down, scratched through my hair and… Now you must really hate me because of this, but I don't really know why I do it… I said I'm sorry.

As if on cue, you darted towards my side… I closed my eyes for the second punch… and then I lost it: You, Asuka, held my hand. There was a bright grin on your pretty face, as bright as your baby blue eyes or your glorious red hair; I couldn't help but bend my lips as some sort of comfortable warmth started to fill me in. You squeezed my hand and said, "Let's go home, Third."

The smile never dissipating in the swirl of colors as I felt even happier, warmer- for knowing I was in love.

And disappointed for knowing it was all just a dream. I sighed as the plug changed colors and back to the main interface, the slow hum replacing the memory of you singing. There is no way you would be like that, Asuka. There is no way I could be that closer to you. Why? It's because you're such a… weird person. I'm really sorry. You always hit me, order me around, tease me… make me feel like a total loser, like I don't make myself feel that way already. Remember that afternoon when you came back from a date? You just had to clip my nose when we kissed! What the hell was that? How the hell am I supposed to move when I can't even breathe? I'm sorry. But you know, you're actually right, I must really be a baka. I'm an idiot because even though you're like this and that to me… I can't help but…

"It's done, Shinji. You can get out now." Misato said in the intercom, breaking my thought-processes. I shook you out of my head and turned to reply to Misato…

And all of a sudden your avatar appeared on the lower left of the screen,

"Hey Third. I wanna go to the park." You said, throwing me again to that dee…

"HEY THIRD, YOU HEAR ME?"

"I'm sorry!"

Damn it, I shouldn't have let that slip my mouth. You started rambling about me being less than a man because I apologize too much… I don't know how that makes sense, anyway. Does being a man makes you not need to apologize anymore? But anyway, you're going to the park, why are you telling me? It's not like you wa…

"BAKA-SHINJI!"

Yes, Asuka, I'm an idiot, because even though you're like this and that to me, I can't help but like you.

And then you were silent, a red hue was on your cheeks.

And then Misato was grinning like an idiot.

And then I saw that the intercom was set so that everyone can hear anything I could say.

And that before I could mentally curse…

"BAKA-SHINJI I'M GONNA KILL YOUU…" You were glowering at me, barking German curses I've probably heard before. You looked so menacing, I could feel my body instinctively cower... but you looked so beautiful.

I'm an idiot

I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm sorry, self.

AN: I've always wondered how synch-tests work. You technically sleep there, right?


End file.
